Animosity, Lies, and a Cup of Tea on the Side
by Damand-Geko
Summary: Animosity: an extreme enemy. Lies: those closest to you. Tea: ….awkward. Wesley Mrone is a twenty five year old university graduate looking for her two half brothers and, in finding them, acquires the aid of John Watson. Is she telling all? Is any of it true? Is this as Mary-Sue as it sounds? (no) A collaboration of two great minds bring you ALCTS!


_I do not own Sherlock Holmes, nor am I making any money off of this fan work._

**Have you had your health degenerating addiction yet? **

**-BB**

**Yeah**

**-WM**

**It's going to kill you one day,**

**You know that right?**

**Not to mention your teeth.**

**-BB**

**Oh I'm counting on it**

**-WM**

**Ha ha very funny**

**-BB**

Before Wesley could type a reply she was interrupted by the quiet sound of a small argument being held in a corner of the miniscule café where she sat. The arguing couple was completely ignored by the other patrons except for Wesley who looked on with interest out of the corner of her eye.

The quick, angered voices belonged to a man and a woman, both appearing to be in their early thirties. The man was making pleading gestures but, as far as Wesley could tell, the woman was having none of it. After a few more attempts of placation from the man it seemed that he gave up, and the women, standing suddenly, left the café in a swirl of autumn wind.

Wesley popped another starburst in her mouth and sucked on the sweet candy as she watched the man hang his head in defeat. A soft 'bing' sounded from under her idle thumb, emanating from her neglected phone. The text message icon had a '1' next to it and she tapped the small green square in anticipation.

**Have they shipped you to the morgue yet?**

**-BB**

**Almost, text you later**

**-WM**

Stowing her phone into her computer bag, she stood from her seat, slung the bag over her shoulder and made her way across the warm, stuffy café. Wesley paused a few feet from the table where the man sat, dejectedly stirring his coffee. She lightly drummed her fingers against her thighs in trepidation. _ Inhale. Exhale. Move forward._

"John Watson?"

The man, John, looked up in surprise, his brows furrowing in curiosity as he spotted her.

"Hi, I'm Wesley Mrone, do you mind if I sit down?"

"Oh...erm sure?" John pulled his coffee closer to him as if to make room for her. "sorry but who are you?"

"A fan, of your blog, that is." She said as she sat in the booth opposite to him.

"oh"

An awkward pause ensued in which Wesley popped another starburst and John sipped at his half-drunk cup of coffee.

"Sorry again but, why are you here? apart from, I guess since you're a fan... of the blog..." John trailed off, obviously having no idea what to say.

"Well, cliché as it might sound, I need your help in a certain personal matter of mine" Wesley shifted slightly, unconsciously pulling her bag closer to herself.

"Oh so you're a client" John said, subtly relaxing and taking a swallow of his coffee. "Well we can go talk to Sherlock now if you like, he's been dying for a case."

Wesley tucked a stray lock of raven hair back into its messy bun and forced a nervous smile "Ah...no...no I only need your help Dr. Watson."

"I...um." He cleared his throat. "What?"

"My father's last name was Holmes." There was a moment of silence then...

"...Wait, what? So...you're saying that you're related to Sherlock?! Ha ha! no nooo..." He looked away to the windows of the small café, then back again. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"How come Sherlock never mentioned you? Wha...how...?" He seemed to be floundering for a moment then his eyes, now filled with suspicion, settled back on Wesley "How is that even possible? You look human."

"That's kind of a complicated story" Wesley assumed an apologetic expression as John leaned forward slightly, eager to hear as to how his sociopathic flat-mate managed to obtain a sister who seemed marginally normal.

"Just about a year ago, before she died, my mother told me that my deceased father had been originally married to a different woman and that they had had two sons together." Wesley quirked a wry smile and glanced up from her nervously twiddling thumbs. "And so the past year of my life has been made up of private detectives, birth certificate agents and far too much legal paperwork."

"I'm sorry to ask, but, why bother? I don't want to sound rude, but if I'm not mistaken, you've spent a lot of time searching for them."

"Curiosity mostly." She shrugged. "Familial ties and a few other things, they're also the closest relatives that are either alive or possibly willing to speak to me."

"Ah." John nodded. "But why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you bring this to Sherlock or Mycroft?"

"Well, yeah, I was kind of wondering if you could do me a favor...or possibly two."

_A/N Thanks for reading the first chapter of ALCTS! This is a co-work between me and a friend who does not have a Fanfiction account, so therefore I will be uploading it. Keep your eyes out for hints as to future events! R&R! ^^_


End file.
